


A Peaceful Day With You

by Leikio



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Art, Asgardian Tony Stark, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 06:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leikio/pseuds/Leikio
Summary: Loki is a Jötunn. Anthony is an Aesir. And They take some Quiet moment together at they favorite place.





	A Peaceful Day With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NamelesslyNightlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Neither One of You Sees (Your Natural Boundaries)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871854) by [NamelesslyNightlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/pseuds/NamelesslyNightlock). 



Inspired by NamelesslyNightlock 's fic : "Neither One of You Sees (Your Natural Boundaries)"

Hope you Love it c: ~~ ❤️❤️❤️

**Author's Note:**

> You can find in true size or other art on my twitter. c:
> 
> https://twitter.com/LeikioRen


End file.
